Sing Your Mind Out
by ErinMilne
Summary: While Sarah's busy taking standardized tests, her emotions decide to slip away and have some fun with their karaoke machine and some favorite tunes. Their impromptu concert features surprise guests, duets, and so much more - and you have a front-row seat! Enjoy the show! (Features my OC, I own none of the songs used, but do own Bowdlerizations)
1. Chapter 1: SAT? OMG!

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, there was a light breeze... and Sarah Jackman was taking the SAT, much to the boredom of her six emotions. Yes, the test had been on the calendar for a month at least, and they all remembered the PSAT, but there was absolutely nothing for the emotions to do. They lounged around Headquarters, draped over couches and either trying to sleep or making faces, while only Logic sat ready at the console. Finally, she turned around and suggested, "You know, I can handle the SAT on my own, and you guys have wanted to do a karaoke party for a while. Why don't you head down to the apartments and do some singing? I'll drive Sarah until the SAT is done."

Joy sat up from her flopped position on the couch. "Really? You'd let us do that?"

"As long as you keep the noise level to a dull roar," Logic added. "I will have to be concentrating, after all."

"Fair enough," shrugged Fear. "I'm in."

Disgust chimed in, "Me too. After all, there isn't going to be anything better to do for the next... what is it, hour or so?"

"Probably two or three," Anger added. "Let's just do it. You guys have some songs in mind, right?"

Sadness nodded. "A couple, actually. With all of us doing a few different songs, it should take us through the testing session."

"Come on, you guys!" Joy called as she raced up the ramp to the elevator. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can start singing!" Fear grabbed her clipboard and followed the leader, with Disgust coolly walking close behind, and Sadness and Anger ending the parade.

"I'll come and get you if anything happens, or once the test is over, whichever comes first," Logic called as the elevator doors closed.

"Ooh, I'm so excited..." Joy squealed. "Who wants to sing first?"

Every eye in the elevator turned towards Joy.

"Okay, looks like that'd be me. Let me think..."

 **All right, a "karaoke night" story! Now, I aim to please my audience, so I'm going to offer the opportunity to request songs. Just leave the titles and/or artist names you want to hear in your review. However, there are some limits to what I will take, as this is a character with a very specific musical taste. Here are the things to keep in mind:**

 **1\. Justin Bieber, Adele, and anything with explicit mention of sexual interaction or tons of cursing (I'll Bowdlerize if I can) is immediately out of consideration. Songs like "Love Me Like You Do" and "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" are also immediate no's. "Say No To This", from _Hamilton_ , may be okay, but we'll see how it goes. Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran, and Maroon 5 approach the line ("You Belong With Me" and "Photograph" are ok, "Wildest Dreams" and "Shape of You" are less so).**

 **2\. Anything Disney is automatically approved, provided I have heard of it.**

 **3\. Anything from Broadway falls under the same rules as Number 2. Also, keep in mind these are girls, so love songs will only be okay if they can be taken in a "freindship" light. Not to say I'm homophobic, but I am straight, and so are Sarah and her emotions.**

 **4\. NO COUNTRY MUSIC WHATSOEVER.**

 **5\. No rap, but _Hamilton_ is perfectly okay. Sarah and the emotions love it!**

 **6\. Oldies are goodies!**

 **7\. If you're stuck for a choice, The Piano Guys, Simply 3, Celtic Women, and Pentatonix do covers of all sorts of appropriate songs.**

 **8\. Later in the story, the emotions will perform duets, so keep that in mind. Also, they will be joined by Sarah's main Characters: Maddie, Caleb, Colleen, Alex, and Beatrix, so feel free to suggest songs for them. To give you an idea of what they like to sing, Maddie is closely associated with water, Caleb with air, Colleen with earth, Alex with fire, and Beatrix is Sarah's better half.**

 **9\. Logic will be performing a couple of songs from her post in the main control room. Feel free to make suggestions for her, but keep in mind she likes songs that are purely declarative and factual.**

 **Basically, if I have to look it up, I won't use it. If I do use your song, I'll put a shout out in an author's note beforehand. Have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2: Because I'm Happy(ness)

The elevator doors opened, and the emotions spilled out into their common room. Joy pranced over to the CD drawer and tugged it open while her fellow emotions found comfy positions on the couch.

"What are you thinking about singing, Joy?" Sadness inquired.

Joy turned and replied, "Actually, I'm not sure... something peppy and positive. That much I know, but there are so many good options!"

"How about Firework? Katy Perry?" Disgust suggested. "You love that one."

Joy nodded and then shook her head, "I do, but it's a little high for my vocal range. Oh, wait, I know just the one!" Twirling back around, she selected a CD, popped open the case, and placed it into the waiting slot of the karaoke machine. The machine whirred to life. A couple of fast, low chords sounded before a drumbeat officially began the song. Joy picked up the mic and started singing, adding little licks of her own.

" _It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say! (It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say!)  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break! (Sunshine's here, you can take a break!)  
_ _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space! (Hot air, hot air balloo-oo-oon!)  
With the air, like I don't care, and baby, by the way..._

 _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!_  
 _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!_  
 _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!_  
 _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!"_

Joy's fellow emotions heeded her instructions and clapped along with to the rhythm provided by the performer, albeit with less energy than her. Joy smiled even more brightly when she saw this and continued her song:

 _"Here come bad news, talking this and that! (Yeah!)_  
 _Well, give me all you got, don't hold it back! (Yeah!)_  
 _Well, I should probably warn ya, I'll be just fine! (Yeah!)_  
 _No offense to you, don't waste your time!_  
Here's why...

 _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!_  
 _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!_  
 _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!_  
 _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!_

 _Bring me down… can't nothing…_  
 _Bring me down… my love is too high…_  
 _Bring me down… can't nothing…_  
 _Bring me down, I said_

 _Happy, happy, happy, happy,_  
 _Happy, happy, happy, happy,_  
 _Happy, happy, happy, happy,_  
 _Happy, happy!_ "

"Nice melody there," Fear whispered to Disgust, who scoffed back, "She's just riffing off the version of this song we sang in the community choir, remember? Even the dance moves she's using are the same!"

"I don't care," said Sadness flatly, ending the discussion and turning the attention back to the song. It was a bit on the long and repetitive side, so the emotions had procured an abridged version. Joy clapped twice and started bringing the number home:

 _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!  
_ _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth!  
_ _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you!  
_ _Because I'm happy!_ _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!_

 _Because I'm happy-ee-ee-ee!_  
 _Because I'm happy-ee-ee-ee!_  
 _Because I'm happy-ee-ee-ee!_  
 _Because I'm happy-ee-ee-ee!_ "

Joy held her arms in the air to end the song. The other emotions applauded vigorously, prompting a bow from Joy, who skipped over to the couch.

"That was pretty good," Anger admitted.

"Pretty good?" Fear shook her head. "That was so much fun to watch. I was impressed, girl."

"Thanks," responded Joy, her cheeks starting to turn orange. "So, who's going next? Sadness, how about you?"

"I do have a song in mind..."


End file.
